Love, in the Abstract
Vaarsuvius has a few words about love. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar: I don't get those humans. If they're just going to make each other miserable, why did she bother asking us to rescue the old bastard? Vaarsuvius: The forces that bind two people together are among the most chaotic and unpredictable in the universe. Durkon: Aye, ain't that tha truth. Vaarsuvius: Sometimes, people find themselves in love despite having nothing in common. Each brings out hidden qualities in the other, until they arrive at a sort of equilibrium. Elan: I'm surprised you didn't ask the farmers for a reward. Haley: What was I going to do, take a percentage of their dirt? Haley: Besides, it was kinda fun, and we got to beat up some ogres. Elan: Well, even so, I'm really proud of you, Haley. Haley blushes. Vaarsuvius: On the other hand, two people can seem to have everything in common, and still be utterly wrong for one another. Vaarsuvius: Not that it will stop them from slamming their respective heads into the brick will of romantic futility. Roy: Look, you can't treat people like they're your hirelings all of the time. Miko: Yes, I can. You are all my prisoners, so you must all obey my orders. Roy: Prisoners, yes. Slaves, no. They really don't NEED to follow orders. It would be nice if you could bother to learn their names, or treat them with some respect. Roy: You need to compromise a little. Roy: A paladin never compromises. Roy: Does a paladin ever remove the stick from their ass? Miko: No. It's a class feature. Belkar: Blech. This is all a waste of time. I'll stick with my ale and whores, thank you very much. Vaarsuvius: This is to be expected from one who has trouble with the concept that other people deserve to exist. Durkon: Vaarsuvius, how'd ye ever learn so much aboot how folks fall in love? Ye don't seem tha type, really. Vaarsuvius: Only through empirical experience did I arrive at such knowledge. Vaarsuvius: It took my mate and I many years to acknowledge our feelings for one another. Our wedding was the finest day of my long life. Durkon and Belkar stare at Vaarsuvius. Durkon: Yer MARRIED?!? Belkar: So... many... questions... D&D Context * "Hireling" is the general term used for a laborer the characters employ. * Paladins have a reputation for being a pain because they have to be Lawful Good and if their party doesn't follow their code they will lose their Paladin abilities. Given Girard's chaotic neutral alignment, there must be some leeway. Trivia * Vaarsuvius reveals that V is married. * The bi-weekly discussion page for strips #222-#227 was lost in a purge of the forum at giantitp.com. Exact publishing dates for these strips are not publicly known at this time, though presumably the Giant knows. External Links * 223}} View the comic Category:Order Arrested by Miko